


when the eyes speak

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gakuen Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lien caught Mei went all head-over-heels again over Kiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the eyes speak

hetalia © hidekaz himaruya; written for entertainment purpose only, not claiming any rights. hetagakuen!au.  
obviously japan/taiwan, with friendship!vietnam/taiwan.

* * *

"Daydreaming again?"

Responding Lien's light sarcasm for her, Mei only grinned and attempted to cover her scribble on the end of her notes. Lien took place beside her, placing her bag on the table, and glancing at Mei with scoffing stare.

"No," Mei denied, "Kiku is going to draw new manga. I think he will need another new plot for him. I'm working on it. But I haven't made it yet, anyway. Do you want to help me out?"

Lien waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes, "Nah, not my business," then she took her algebra book from her bag. She opened it and studied the latest note. "Today we may have a surprize quiz—judging by how often that teacher plays trick on us. Have you studied for this? I remember how you complained to me how troublesome this subject was."

"I have. Last night, straightly for three hours. And I think I'm okay," Mei answered without looking at Lien. She continued her scribble, doing it seriously but with a hint of satisfied smile plastered on her face.

From her place, Lien obviously couldn't read any of Mei's writing since she put her most messy handwriting on the plot, plus she covered her it in a certain way so that Lien only could see some part. Lien shook her head, only could do a deep sigh seeing her best friend put so much efforts in a thing that could be called as gambling. Did she have any idea of how Kiku would respond to it? What if he didn't want to? Lien knew exactly that her best friend's crush in any way wouldn't refuse her offering in a harsh way, but of course as a rather famous  _mangaka_  in their school, he had his own plot for his very own project. Her plot being accepted once had made Mei extremely happy and drown in excitement. And addicted to do more.

"No wonder that at the first time transferred into this school, I think you were in relationship with him," Lien propped her chin on her palm, still gazing at Mei's direction. "Your eyes tell the world a lot of your love and admiration for him. Even they are shown when you are working something for him like this. Don't ask me how your eyes look like when you are talking with him."

Mei compensated with a chuckle, "Is that so?"

"When I see you from afar when we were still in ninth grade before, I could tell that your eyes directed to Kiku-san were holding deep affection just like how a girlfriend's gaze towards her lover. I was so surprised when Katyusha told me that my thought were wrong."

Again, Mei responded with a laughter. "So what people say that the eyes speak more than lips do is true, right?" she smiled and looked at Lien.

"Whatever you say," Lien shrugged. Dealing with a lovesick friend had never been her intention, but being aware that Mei was one of a lot of people who could fully understand her and be the one who always be there for her, she had no choice.

The teacher's arrival ended that conversation. Fortunately, there was no quiz like what Lien was being anxious of. They were only tasked to do written practises on the whiteboard.

Mei looked so serious in completing the questions. Lien sometimes glanced at her—and judged; how Mei could be so deadly genuine in things she wanted and liked. Mei, as far as Lien knew, liked maths even though she often didn't understand the subject wholefully.

And talking about what she liked ... Lien turned her head towards another part of the class. Kiku sat there, almost on the corner, before Francis' and behind Lars' seat. Then she stared at Mei again, and lastly she sighed. She pitied her. That boy's face was so deadpan, emotionless. And he looked like a person who didn't pay attention to things related to love and didn't have any intention to.

If only Mei had fallen in love with the other person, Lien imagined, like Feliciano, maybe—of his twin, Lovino. The boys originated from the country of love, Italy, must be so fond of love and women, so that they knew exactly how to do with people they love and love them.

If only.

* * *

Lien let Mei to go out of the class first. Too many crumpled paper and scattered ones full of messy handwriting on Lien's desk, algebra took almost a half of her notes—she had to clean everything. And by the time she finished with them and standing to throw all of them which had been combined into a big ball of paper into the bin, she was distracted.

By the doorframe, Mei stood alone playing with her phone. Near the little trashbin, next to the whiteboard, Kiku was talking to Feliciano and Alfred—or rather, listening to their talking. Something about cuisine. But that was not the main case.

His eyes.

Even though Kiku paid attention to his comrades well, Lien didn't fail to miss slight glance that two or more times done by him ... towards Mei's direction. Some of them lingered more than few seconds.

Eyes spoke more than lips do, eh?

Lien slightly smirked. Then she realized the type Kiku was. Less talk, more action in polite and calm way.

Once again, he did it. Alfred got back to his chair, the other two followed him, and Alfred took something from his bag. While he was talking to Feliciano about the thing—Lien didn't really want to know, it was out of her concern—Kiku  **did**  it. In a subtle way, he smiled when he laid his eyes on Mei, far away in the doorframe.

Mei didn't make any single mistake in choosing the crush, Lien concluded, throwing the big ball of crumpled paper to its proper place.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: ouch suddenly miss my highschool era


End file.
